PCBs have been widely used in various electronic products such as personal computers, notebooks, personal digital assistants (PDAs), video cameras, and the like. Normally, different electronic products include mass-produced PCBs having different dimensions.
In a normal process of manufacturing PCBs, a mother board which has a first dimension is divided into a plurality of production PCBs which have a second dimension. In the process of cutting the mother board, a calculating operation is performed to compute a number of cutting parameters for improving a utilization ratio of the mother board. However, when the calculating process is performed by a human operator, much time is needed, and the result is liable to be inaccurate.
It is desired to provide a method for cutting a PCB which overcomes the above-described deficiencies.